Generally, a home network includes a single WiFi enabled access point (AP) built into a home network gateway (also called a residential gateway), which is usually located in a living room or a home office of the home, WiFi performance typically varies with distance between WiFi enabled mobile devices and the access-point and may be adversely affected by certain obstacles inside the home. As a result, a home network using a single access point can become challenging in 2- or 3-story single family houses or residences constructed of reinforced concrete or metal.